the beginning of the marauders
by Anne Laurelin
Summary: I dònt speak english very well but please read it its about the marauders how I think they met...


It was funny, his mother was even more nervous than him. She had repeated him a thousand times the plan. Bellatrix, his cousin, who was about to study her fifth year in Hogwarts, will introduce him his new friends, and if he was right they were that strange abnormal kid called Severus Snape that stupid arrogant Lucius Malfoy and the presumptuous Karl Parkinson.

But Sirius had another plan. He could be just an 11 years-old boy but he was not going to let his mother tell him who his friends should be. His mother's goodbye was cold and the last thing she said to him was that she was going to wait for the letter announcing his entrance on Slytherin. Sirius was decided to make sure that didn't happen

When he got up on the train he started looking for a car but everywhere was terribly full. He had to find a place before…

-Sirius! Where do you think you're going? Come here so I can take you with your friends! I don't mean to take care of you all day Sirius doubted a moment, but he continued walking. The last thing that wanted was to see his cousin. He felt as the girlwas following him and she was preparing to use her wand Oh no … if his cousin was managing to useher wand.

" cmon Sirius, you have to do something, you have to find a place … " he thought

In this moment he, ran up with a great group of students, probably friends who were meeting again in the corridor. It he passed between themquickly. Maybe they would stop his cousin. he looked at the corridor in front of him. His advantage was small. quickly he got in to the last compartment, and he was hoping it was empty, but it was not like that. A boy of black hair and big glasses looked at him surprised.

- Ill explain it to you later - he said - if someone asks you if you have seen me, you have not seen anybody. For surprise of the boy, Sirius was raised in the seat and got into the highest porter.

Moments later the door was opened and a girl looked around it with nuisance. The boy cleared his throat. She looked athimlike she was noticing him for the first time. - have you seen a boy about your age around here? The boy wrinkled his frown.  
- I am very slightly observant. I have said to anyone that have come that I am waiting for my friends and that they should look for another place in the train. Bellatrix looked at him, until, with nuisance, she moved away from the compartment. Sirius appeared a bit from the porter.

-shes gone

-said other one

- one who is she?

- my cousin. Did you say that you wait for your friends?

- I invented it - confessed the boy - you can stay.

-thank you for everything - Sirius said smiling - I am Sirius Black.

- its a pleasure. I am James Potter. Why dontt you get out of there?

- because my cousin will come backin a while to if your friends really came or you were lying.

-Hum … - James looked at him thoughtfully - Give Me a moment.

It was the moment of Sirius to be surprised. James went out to the corridor and took of the arm the first boy like of his age that passed.

-do you havea car? No? Now you do - James took him inside of the car-. One of my friends on board! - said - my good friend … whats your name? The boy of chestnut-colored hairs opened his golden eyes on having seen Sirius to begin to show from the porter.

-Remus - he answered at the time that he was wondering what was going on there -Remus J. Lupin.

-Nice to meet you - said Sirius - You are saving me from a familiar aggression. Oh, no!  
Sirius disappeared again

The door of the compartment opened. Bellatrix was there again, the wand in her hand. she looked at James and Remus inquisitively.

- a friend? Only one? More persons fit here … and theres no place in the other cars.

- heres my other friend! -James smiled at a boy who appeared, surely to ask if there was place - Come on, we were waiting for you! The Shorty and chubby boy entered slowly. Was he referring to him? when James hugged him, he knew that he did which confused him even more. Nevertheless, Bellatrix did not seem to be very convinced

- I am going to check the car.  
- why? -James asked trying to look calmed

- my cousin is in the train. And he is going to pay for trying to escape from me …

Bellatrix approached dangerously to the porter, when Remus fell in the floor causing a great racket. Bellatrix looked at him startled. Another boy got in to the car attracted by the noise.

- whats happening here Bellatrix? Are you doing your prefect round? What happened with …? Remus Lupin, right? - the boy asked worried.

- yes, he is - said james.

-Oh, the boy is sick - giving him a potion that he took out of his pocket-. Dumbledore warned me.  
Right thenRemus opened his eyes slowly.

- Im so.. - he said - I … am sorry about it. … I am already ok.

The prefect smiled. - it makes me happy to hear it. Do you need something else?

- no thank you - he said bewildered - Ill stay here with my friends.

- Are you ok? - he asked him worried to Remus.

The boy started laughing strongly.-apart from cheated an annual prize and a prefect before to come to the college … yes …-he saidand Sirius started laughing. the other boy was looking at them without dealing.

- thank you, indeed - Sirius said when he stopped laughing - to the three of you.you dontknow Bellatrix, when she usesher wand…

- any time, it was very funny - said James before talk to the last one to come - who are you?

- Peter Pettigrew. Im happy that I could help - he said shyly.

-Oh, you did it - said Sirius - you know what? With this beginning, I would say that life in Hogwarts is not going to be boring at all


End file.
